


Mew Mew

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cat, F/F, Masturbation, Petplay, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst does what she does best on grey boring day. Act like a cat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew Mew

Mew Mew by BeefcakeLlama

Today was another grey boring lazy day for Amethyst. Nothing big or new was happening and her interests were more focused on other subject. Like being a cat. Amethyst would usually “grow” cat ears and a tail and walk on all fours on her great lazy days, sometimes even doing it for weeks if nothing is going on. She loved the feeling of being a wild animal in the house, running around naked on all fours, annoying her fellow gems and just doing what she wants.

She would often love to bother Pearl by making messes and not wearing clothes, which both greatly annoyed Pearl to no end. Garnet never really thought much of it, she shrugged it off saying, “Its her way of relaxing, as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone then its fine.” She would say, being indifferent to what Amethyst did acting like a cat. The only time Amethyst would wear clothes is when Steven is around, often just putting her usual outfit on but keeping the cat ears and tail on.

One of the greatest things Amethyst loved about acting and looking sort of like a cat was her freedom to show off her bits and be nude most of the time. She thought it was cute herself and enjoyed eating food off the floor and going wherever she wanted (though Pearl was quick to take her outside for that) as well as being able to clean and taste herself with her tongue.

Pearl often disliked it when Amethyst did this, often running about and smacking her with a broom, yelling about how she is being irresponsible and how she needs to be prepared for anything. But Amethyst didn’t care, she just wanted to be free. She wanted to forget her troubles.

One Afternoon Amethyst was eating her food on the floor as usual, making purring sounds and rubbing her body against Pearl. “Damn P, that meal was PURRfect!” she said, giggling as Pearl groaned, ignoring her as she worked on the chores, trying to finish them up before heading off to her room to meditate and dance. Amethyst went back over to the couch, laying down on it and looking around, feeling carefree as ever.

However, as Amethyst laid down, she felt herself get a bit hot, causing her to get up and walk down to the floor, walking on her fours as she felt herself get hotter and hotter. She began to sweat a little as she suddenly felt herself growing aroused like she hasn’t fucked for a while. Her exposed pussy slowly, entering its aroused state. Amethyst bit her lip, “Ugh, must be going into heat, I hate it when this happens, fuck.” She said to herself, bringing a hand gently over to her ass, feeling her lips and pussy a little.

Amethyst let out a cute purr, feeling the pleasure as well as heat increase, causing her to sweat and get wet more. She turned towards Pearl who was finishing up the dishes, putting them neatly in a pile and putting them away to the top cupboards. Amethyst walked over to Pearl, letting out a cute meow. Pearl narrowed her eyes and turned towards Amethyst. “What is it this time?” she said in a annoying tone, “If it’s the toilet again, it should be fine after a hour, I put in some digesting bacteria into it.” She said.

Amethyst shook her head, looking up at pearl with dark purple blush on her face. “Its uh, some heat, I need help with it that’s ok.” She said, her need to be touched increasing. “You're what?” Pearl said. Amethyst groaned, turning around and exposing her bare ass and leaking cunt, “My pussy! Can you help out your pussy by playing with my pussy?~” she said, spreading at Pearl with a look of need and a smug smile on her face. “Pretty please?~” she said, winking.

Pearl frowned and blushed, “Amethyst! That is highly inappropriate! Don’t do that to me again!” she said, pushing Amethyst with her foot. “You and your weird cat stuff. Well I got more important things to attend to in my room. Come see me when you start acting like a crystal gem!” Pearl said, dark blue blush still on her face as she walked into her room, leaving a bummed out and horny Amethyst alone. “What a cunt, can’t she help me out. I just need a good rub and a good home.” She said, casually rubbing and playing with herself.

She did this for a bit in the kitchen, squeezing and playing with her double D-cup breasts, tugging on them and letting off soft moans and purrs, masturbating without a care. Amethyst slide two fingers into herself tugging and playing and pushing against her own walls for a bit, pushing them in and out, causing her to moan louder before sliding her fingers out of her leaking pussy, tasting herself before repeating for a bit.

After fingering herself, her heat increased even more, her pussy leaking and begging to be fucked as she panted. “Ugh, I need a hard cock to fuck.~” she said, tugging and pulling on her nipples as she looked around for anyone. Nope, no one. Amethyst sighed, “I wish Steven or Garnet was here, they could really help me get this damn heat off of me.” She said, sweating as she thought more about yummy cock and balls, fantasizing about being pounded repeatedly by a massive dick, being filled to the brim with seed, it made her so moist as she leaked more onto the floor.

Amethyst lifted her ass against one of the corners, smooshing her cunt against one of them and sliding up and down, pleasuring herself more as she thought up of other ways. “Ahh~~ I need something to- ugh~ fuck me nice and tight” she said, moaning to herself as she thought about it. Suddenly an idea came to her once she saw the fruit bowl on the counter. She smiled to herself as she eyed the banana on it, getting up normally and snatching it back down the floor.

She eyed it, looking at it and rubbing her hand against it, feeling its texture. Her pussy leaked more as she thought about it inside her, fucking her needy cherry and filling her up properly. “It’s not a dildo, but it will do.~” She said giggling to herself. Amethyst grabbed hold of the banana and spreaded open her puffy pussy lips, letting out some more of her hot warm fluids to drool out. She let out a moan of needed release as she slide it inside her, its shape fitting nicely inside her heated pussy.

Amethyst let out more moans and purrs as she closed her eyes, pumping the banana inside at a decent rate, letting her imagination run wild as she thought about a big hard cock fucking her nice and rough as she played with herself. “Ah, I need a hard shlong right now!~” Amethyst said out loud in lust, picking up the pace of her banana, thrusting even more inside her.

Her juices leaking and drooling out onto the floor and fruit as she masturbated so much, her heat getting the best of her as she laid on her side, pushing the fruit deeper and deeper into her cunt. Amethyst got more and more sweaty, feeling herself closer and closer as she pushed one of her breasts into her mouth, sucking on it while she rubbed and played with her engorged clit, thrusting the banana at a fast speed, getting her honey all over her crotch as she moaned loudly in her breast, her tail swishing back and forth rapidly.

Amethyst felt her orgasm coming close and her need to be filled was at its highest, so she grabbed hold of the banana inside her and squeezed it tightly, making her let out a loud moan and groan in the kitchen as she felt the bananas squeezed insides break open the skin of the fruit and push its way into her vagina, filling her up and causing her honey to mix with it. Her pussy squirted violently across the kitchen, spraying her fluids onto the lower counters and the area around her, making a small puddle of her liquids mixed in with the squeezed banana.

Amethyst panted slowly, sliding out the bananas peel and tossing it into the trash. She rubbed her fingers slowly against her leaking and soaked lips, bringing it to her mouth and tasting herself. “Mmmmm, it’s like a grape smoothie with some banana. Yummers!~” she said to herself, smacking her lips before reaching down to her crotch and licking it clean like a cat.

After cleaning herself (and leaving a big mess in the kitchen), Amethyst got on all fours and walked slowly to the living room couch, feeling tired and satisfied without a care in the world, her tail swooshing back and forth slowly and her cat ears perky as she walked, some remaining fluids dripping down slowly as she pussy went back to its neutral state.

Amethyst did three turns on the couch before planting herself down, “Man, today was nice, maybe I could find someone who wouldn’t mind pet watching me.~” Amethyst said to herself, thinking lewd thoughts before she let out a cat like yawn slowly drifting to sleep, dreaming about the gems acting like cats, without a care in the world.


End file.
